mystarafandomcom-20200216-history
Race Limits in Mystara
The goal and outset has always been freedom in Mystara Roleplay, this also means with creatures and races. We welcome a WIDE variety of races, and half-breeds, and even new "made-up" races, like a "Pegasus Centaur" for example. We will not be pigeon-holing people into categories in Mystara, that is against my philosphy. However we have a few limitations. Read on for the racial limitations and the pre-approved races. Your race must fit the guidelines as set forth below. You MUST seek approval FIRST before playing in Mystara if you are a: *Demon *Dragon *Shapeshifter *a (bizarre) cross-breed/creature not listed under approved races in the races notecard. *an anthromorphic creature (animal with human traits, such as bastet) *Vampire, zombie, lich, or other undead *Rare species, such as Avariel MYSTARA CHARACTER APPLICATION Limitations Shapeshifter Limitations Shapeshifters NEED ADMIN APPROVAL FIRST: In the past it has been abused and shapeshifters walk into the village with a new "look" every day and that's neither realistic nor fair to others. Your shifting ability must remain plausible, and you MUST have a magical background or heritage to permit your shifting. Maximum 3 forms; 1 base and 3 shifted forms. Neko Limitations Neko are NOT allowed. How we define neko: a human with arbitrarily stuck on feline body parts, usually ears and tail, sometimes with whiskers or cat fur. This is not a species. True Bastet anthro cats are more cat than human and are generally defined as a feline with a few human traits. They have digi-grade legs, fur, cat eyes, cat ears, cat tail (not a fluffy rainbow tail), claws, feline movement animations/feline behavior, and they do not adopt "cutesy" affectations. They are feral animals, not house pets. Furries Limitations Furries are not permitted. Sorry folks, while we sympathise, we just don't feel that furries fit in with a medieval fantasy realm. There is a large variety of racial options available to you, but at this time we feel that "talking dog-boy" and "cute bunny girl" are not appropriate. No, your wolf furry is not a lycan. We define lycan as being primarily in human form, with a shifted form of an anthro wolf, that has fierce/strong/menacing appearance and feral behavior. We recommend ACT1 and TRAUM lycan avatars. Cross Breed Limitations New Races/Cross Breeds: NO RIDICULOUS, IMPLAUSIBLE cross-breeds". Such as a fairy-lycan or an Octopus-Goblin. Whether or not your character's race is ridiculous or implausible should be obvious and I think most of us can stick to that. If you are UNSURE of this, speak to me or another admin for approval. Saying "oh but I've been RPing here for a month as an octopus-goblin!" is not an excuse, we will deal things as we catch them or as we get complaints. New or Unlisted Race If you would like to apply for a new or unlisted race for mystara, please fill out an application. Scroll down below to see a full list of pre-approved races for Mystara. If your race is listed there, you need not apply. If you are bringing something entirely new / made up -- you will need to apply. Approved Races of Mystara Below are the official approved race groups of Mystara. Full notecards on each race can be obtained from the "Getting Started Guide" in the entrance garden. NOTE: you are not and will not be forced to join into a race group in order to play in Mystara; it is purely optional. Your admittance to a group is based on approval and/or invite by the race leader. Also note that race groups accept a wide variety of racial deviations, i.e., the mer group can have everything from orcan-mer to eel-mer, while the elves group can have wood elves to moon elves to high elves. If your race doesn't fit under any of the official race groups - such as a gryphon - you are still welcome to RP here but won't have a particular racial group to join. Humans Leader: Android Nakajima (Humans and their variations, i.e. pygmy, amazon, asian, black, etc. For cross breeds like Elf-Human, it is up to the Human race leader whether or not they wish to accept you into the group. A race leader may even ask you to denounce your "elven" side to be able join with the humans if it fits the political climate! ) Elves Leader: Cristabella Contepomi (For moon elves, wood elves, high elves, wild elves, etc) Note: Avariel + Lythari need application Merfolk Leader: Kol Tchailenov (Mer of all kinds, eel mer, octo-mer, lionfish mer, shark mer, orcan mer, etc.) Mystfolk Leader: Terry Toland (all nature and 'beyond the veil' creatures & spirits --i.e. fae, sylphs, dryads, naiads, satyrs, centaur, pixies, brownies, etc.) Dragonkin Leader: Angela Carling (all dragons must apply) Greenskins Leader: Twisted Binder (aka Gromthal Skullcrusha) (For orc, half orc, goblin, kobold, snotling, ogre, or troll) Below is a compiled list of approved races and rare races; we have done our best to list as many as possible, but there may be others. If you have any questions, feel free to contact a Mystara staff member. Some do not fall under an established race clan. If you fall under this and you don't shapeshift, you can play without having to submit a character application. Group(s) noted in parenthesis are possible race groups this race may join, if interested in joining a group. *Atomy (Mystfolk) *Bean nighe (Mystfolk) *Boggarts (Mystfolk) *Brownies/Buckawns (Mystfolk) *Capricornus *Centaur (Mystfolk) *Cerberus *Changelings (Mystfolk) *Cyclops *Demicorns/Satyr-Unicorns (Mystfolk) *Djinn (Mystfolk) *Driders *Drow *Dryads (Mystfolk) *Dwarves *Elementals (Mystfolk) *Fairies/Faeries/Fayries (Mystfolk) *Faun (Mystfolk) *Far darrig/Red Cap (Mystfolk) *Fey/Fae (Mystfolk) *Forlarren (Mystfolk) *Gargoyle *Genie (Mystfolk) *Glastigs (Mystfolk) *Gnome *Goblins (Greenskin Group) *Grigs (Mystfolk) *Gryphon *Harpieoples *Hobbit *Hyppogriff *Kobolt (Greenskin Group) *Korred (Mystfolk) *Kraken *Leanan Sidhe/Liannan Sith (Mystfolk) *Leprechauns (Mystfolk) *Minotaur (Mystfolk) *Naga *Naiads (Mystfolk) *Nixie (Mystfolk) *Nymph (Mystfolk) *Orcs (Greenskin Group) *Pegasus (Mystfolk) *Pixie (Mystfolk) *Púca (Mystfolk) *Satyr (Mystfolk) *Seelie (Mystfolk) *Spriggan (Mystfolk) *Unseelie (Mystfolk) *Sidhe (Mystfolk) *Shadow person *Slyphs (Mystfolk) *Sprites (Mystfolk) *Thorns (Mystfolk) *Treants (Mystfolk) *Trolls (Greenskin Group) *Unicorn (Mystfolk) *Waldgeist/forest spirit (Mystfolk) Regarding beasts, we DO permit sentient beasts. If you wish to play a dog, or a rabbit, or a wolf, deer, unicorn, bird, squid, etc. - with a REALISTIC avatar, that is sentient, that is permitted. Your ability to speak MUST be explainable, such as you were a human that had been "magicked" into an animal, or perhaps you can only communicate with animal speakers. Acceptable Beasts: All Animals that could be found in medieval europe. (no dinosaurs or elephants for example) Rare races need applying *Avariel *Ent *Lythari *Siren/Bird-woman *Valkyrie NPC NPC Player Info Category:Official Information Category:Sim Rules